Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push switch.
Description of Relevant Art
In a known push switch, pushing down an operation body makes a ring-shaped movable contact rotate relative to a fixed contact, thereby switching contacts (Patent document (1): Patent application publication laid-open No. 2009-59578)).
The push switch includes a cam follower to rotate stepwise by a push operation; a resinous operation member to rotate integrally with the cam follower; and an electrically energizable metallic movable contact to rotate integrally with the operation member. The movable contact is fixedly hung down from the operation member.